kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jikanmu
Jikanmu (ジイッカﾝム) is the Toa of Time, and an original character created by GokaiWhite for Bionic Fantasy. Powers and Abilities Jikanmu wears the Legendary Kanohi Vahi, the Mask of Time, or at least his own copy of it, as Vakama theorizes, which lets him speed up or slow down time in any area he chooses within his vicinity, and amplifies the powers of his Chronosceptre, with which he fights in similar fashion to a Dragoon. The red parts of his arms glow when he is speeding time up, as do the blue parts when he's slowing time down. He's also quite skilled in martial arts, whereas the Toa Metru were only just learning how to fight similarly without their weapons. Shortly after becoming a Toa, Jikanmu modified Hairo Washi's blaster for his own use, to be powered by his elemental energy rather than Mako Energy. Personality All Jikanmu allows the other Toa and the humans to know about him is that he takes his duty very seriously, and wants to end Ankoku Nui's decay as soon as possible. He is also an avid historian who is especially intrigued with uncovering the true reasons behind many mistakes of the past, yet (when his body was under Scryptorek's influence) he "believes" that those who cannot respect the past, even the bad parts, do not deserve a future, as best expressed in one of his cryptic sayings along the journey, sometimes to the annoyance of some of his new companions. This culminates in Jikanmu pressuring them to become recklessly aggressive at the expense of disrespecting their personal feelings and even getting them injured while infiltrating Scryptorek's base, and later the Toa Luminus and Toa Metru eventually deducing his "true identity". However, his negative traits are actually just the symptoms of Scryptorek having possessed his body before the start of Bionic Fantasy, rather than having made up the being himself as an empty shell, as was originally thought true before Jikanmu's involvement in the prequel was revealed. Jikanmu is in fact a much more noble and good-hearted person, if not less serious, retains his Matoran self's strong sense of justice, and truly cares for other people's moral opinions and feelings. He also took the precaution of honing his skills and learning other methods of combat, like martial arts and using the late Hairo's heavy blaster. The only reason he allowed Scryptorek to believe he was in total control of the Toa's body, misrepresenting Jikanmu as evil and treacherous, was to ensure the Makuta's hubris would ultimately backfire, since Jikanmu cared less about his reputation as a Toa and more about the well-being of his friends and everyone around them, and he has high hopes that other Toa would at least understand the necessity of killing Scryptorek, if not be lenient with him after breaking the Toa code in this particular manner. Despite knowing the risk of failure in his second encounter with Scryptorek, that not everyone in the army he amassed would survive against the Vahkshi hordes, Jikanmu wanted at least Gainaz and Zonan to escape with their lives, not only to tell the outside world what had transpired, but because they were his best friends and deserve a bright future together after all they did for him. Relationships Cloud to be added... Tifa Tifa appears to be quite glad to be his acquaintance, and also the most heartbroken upon learning his "true colors", which ironically contrasts his genuine heroic personality from before his body's possession. [[Squall (Bionic Fantasy)|'Squall']] to be added... Rinoa to be added... Tidus Jikanmu had little patience for Tidus and never referred to him by name. Yuna Jikanmu's attitude is quite reminiscent of Yuna's former guardian Auron, so she respects him greatly. Vakama Due to his past negative experience with authority figures and other beings of great power, or at least those who impersonated as them, Vakama has to be wary of Jikanmu, and hope he truly is the noble Toa he claims to be. Nokama to be added... Matau to be added... Onewa to be added... Whenua to be added... Nuju to be added... Gainaz Ever since first meeting him as a Matoran, Jikanmu looked up to Gainaz as an older brother figure, having strong faith in his example of the goodness of humanity, and Gainaz's rejection of the dark side of his bloodline, for which Jikanmu applauded him. Zonan Zonan likened her relationship with Jikanmu closely enough to that of a mother and her son to treat him kindly and teach him about love. When he became a Toa, Zonan told Jikanmu how proud she has been of him, and expressed her faith in him to set things right before she left Ankoku Nui to spread word of Scryptorek's crimes, and for her own protection. Story Formerly the Matoran Crono, who became the Toa of Time by wearing the Kanohi Vahi, Jikanmu attacks Scryptorek, damaging his armor enough to reveal the Makuta's true form and then destroying the Fatal Age Terminator Engine to eliminate the FATE virus forever. After revealing Scryptorek's deceptions to the people of Ankoku Nui and amassing an army to stop the Makuta, Jikanmu fought bravely to destroy the false God-King, even after the latter wiped out nearly all life on the planet. The Toa of Time successfully destroys Scryptorek's body, but though Scryptorek takes over Jikanmu's body with the intent of killing him in the process, Jikanmu's spirit survives by suppressing itself into a semi-active state, to await the arrival of the Toa Metru and Toa Luminus, which he had foreseen before his "final" battle. He knew Scryptorek would trick the Toa and humans into sending the energy his Mako reactors siphoned from Ankoku Nui's lifestream to the Makuta's lair in Do-Mura, so Jikanmu influences Scryptorek into helping the heroes kill the Genjuu he had corrupted, so their spirits would return to the planet to help rejuvenate the crystal. Jikanmu would occasionally regain control of his body when Scryptorek strains himself trying to master control over it, which explains the momentary lapses in personality, but had to keep his spirit inactive for long periods of time or else Scryptorek would notice and destroy Jikamnu utterly. When the Toa Luminus and Toa Metru were finally able to confront the Makuta, Jikanmu uses Ankoku Kini as a conduit to send his spirit into the Lifestream and makes his way to the crystal, finding the spirit of Aerith Gainsborough already there, trying to heal the crystal herself. Jikanmu, Aerith and the Genjuu spirits restore the crystal together, allowing the twelve humans and Toa to finally destroy Scryptorek and bring peace and life back to the planet. Weaponry * Chronosceptre - Default weapon * Gungnir * Jet Lancer * Neptune's Trident * Spear of Osiris * Spear of Longinus * Spear of Leonidas * Raziel's Lance * Abel's Lance * Kain's Lance Etymology and symbolism Jikanmu's name is made of the japanese words, "jikan(時間)", meaning "time", and "mu(無)", meaning "null", and thus means "Timeless" in Matoran, and in roughly translated japanese. In the context of Scryptorek's posing as Jikanmu, the name also ironically symbolizes the Makuta's desire to become immortal. The makeup of his set form, assembled by GokaiWhite himself, consists of pieces used in sets from both generations of the Bionicle line, as an allusion to the Final Fantasy series' recurring theme of duality, with the pieces from Generation 1 sets symbolizing past, and the pieces from the most recent Generation 2 sets representing future. His similarity to the Dragoon job class is a precursor to Scryptorek's summoning of Kardahamut. Trivia * Jikanmu fights similarly to Kain Highwind, and even makes the same iconic pose seen in the Final Fantasy IV logo on at least one occasion. * He has the same Japanese voice actor as Genesis Rhapsodos. ** Jikanmu's given age during the events of Bionic Fantasy is a reference to a claim Gackt jokingly made that he is a vampire born in 1540 A.D.https://kotaku.com/this-man-is-final-fantasy-come-to-life-5738478 "Claiming he was a vampire, Gackt used to say he was born in the year 1540..." * His English voice actor plays Daryl Dixon in The Walking Dead. ** GokaiWhite chose Norman Reedus as a favor for his friend Sarah Cowan, who voices Tifa in Bionic Fantasy. * Jikanmu makes a cameo in Kingdom Hearts: The Third Ragnarok, as a drawing in Sarah's diary. * He is GokaiWhite's first OC to be a hero and a villain at the same time, which was actually an elaborate April Fools joke before he was revealed to be truly heroic all along through retconning in Prologus. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:GokaiWhite Category:Bionic Fantasy Characters Category:Robots Category:Somebodies Category:Heroes